


Bodyguard

by WayWardWonderer



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alliance, Attacked, Bonding, Future, Gen, History, Mugging, Past, Protect, Rescued, Trust, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: An expected turn of events in New York could either shatter the glass bridges being built between America and Wakanda, or strengthen them. Shuri and Everett Ross have an unexpected encounter while touring the city but the incident only seems to re-enforce the need to open both the borders and the hearts of all the people throughout the entire world.





	Bodyguard

As King T'Challa and Nakia addressed the entire embassy while at the United Nations in New York City, Princess Shuri began to get very restless and anxious to see the city. She had finally gotten to see California when T'Challa told her of the future projects that he had cleared and how he wanted her to take the lead, but that was all of America she had been able to see during their brief visit. But now she was in New York, one of the most iconic cities in the entire world and home to the Avengers!

Being discreet Shuri slipped away from sight, managing even to elude the keen observation of Okoye, the most skilled warrior loyal the royal family and the throne. Wandering innocently through the lengthy corridors of the building and finding her way, in a very casual manner, toward the exit she pushed open the doors and set outside without drawing any unwanted attention.

Or so she thought. A firm, warm hand grabbed onto her arm to stop her but it didn't hurt her.

"Shuri." Agent Everett Ross had seen her leave the conference room without saying a word to T'Challa. "What are you doing?"

"Everett. So good to see you." Shuri smiled and tried to feign innocence.

"You didn't answer my question." The agent was professional as always but he was never aggressive or disrespectful toward the Wakandan Princess. "What are you doing out here Shuri."

Slowly Shuri lowered her arm as she gently pulled away from Everett's grip. "Politics bore me."

"Uh-huh. And?" He crossed his arms as he studied the teenagers expression.

"And I hate being bored. So I left."

"You just left? Without telling your brother or your guard?"

"They are busy."

"And now they'll be worried."

"No they won't. They know I can take of myself!"

"Yes you can." Everett admitted as he unfolded his arms and relaxed his posture. "But this isn't Wakanda. You can't just break out vibranium based technology or weapons to defend yourself if someone tries to get violent toward you."

"What do you mean?" Shuri's face was full of sweet naivety on the idea of being attacked without provocation. "I am here to look around for a few hours then return home. Why would anyone want to harm me?"

"Because this is..." Everett sighed and looked away from the sweet young girl with a twinge of shame over his face. "Things in America aren't as open minded or progressive as we'd all like to believe. There are some people roaming the streets just looking to fight or lash out at a completely innocent person for no reason other than simply wanting to hurt someone. And I don't want to see you get hurt just for walking the streets."

Shuri gave Everett a sly smile. "You think that someone could harm me?"

"Yes. Unfortunately I am."

"Then why don't you come with me?" She asked as she wrapped both her of arms around his right arm and held tightly. "You are a part of the C.I.A., an official United States operative who has sworn an oath to protect those within American borders. You can protect me."

"Shuri while I'm flattered..." Everett blushed a little as the princess hung from his arm. "I can't be your bodyguard."

"Why not? You protected Nakia from a bullet. Why can't you protect me from common criminals on the streets?"

"Because... I..." Everett was struggling to explain the situation without sounding cold or sounding like he was quoting some 'default' response from a military handbook. "The only reason I'm here is because your brother asked me to be his liaison and watch his back."

"And if T'Challa trusts you to watch his back then I trust you to do the same for mine!"

"I..." Everett knew that Shuri wasn't going to back down and he wasn't about to let an innocent teenage girl walk about the unfamiliar streets of New York City alone. "Okay, fine. I'll go with you. But one hour and we come back here. Deal?"

"Deal!" Shuri excitedly began pulling on Everett's arm as she looked toward the towering skyscrapers at the heart of the city. "Let's get going! I want to see it all!"

"That's... going to take more than an hour." Everett grimaced as he let Shuri drag him down the sidewalk and toward her destination.

* * *

After nearly an hour of wandering up and down Times Square, looking inside every store, club, theater and restaurant that caught her eye, Shuri was still full of energy and excitement. But Everett was getting anxious. Though he swore he'd stay with Shuri his priorities were still toward T'Challa and ensuring that the relations between America and Wakanda were firm, trusting and of a mutually beneficial nature.

"We have another ten minutes," Everett noted as he looked down at his watch. "then we have to get back. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Shuri was too focused on the massive buildings, the new sights, the sounds and even the new smells of the city. "Just one more store then we'll head back."

"Fine. As long as we get back before your brother or... worse, Okoye finds out you snuck away and I let you."

"My brother trusts you!"

"Yes, but Okoye wanted to impale me to a desk top for just touching T'Challa's shoulder."

"That's just how Okoye shows affection!"

"Oh..."

After slipping into a large record store Shuri looked through the music and eyed several rare albums with great affection and appreciation. She made a mental note of which albums she'd like to purchase later on and add to her collection before stepping back outside, much to Everett's relief.

"Okay, I've seen what I've wanted to see. So far." Shuri teased as she again wrapped around Everett's arm. "We can go back now."

"Good. Let's get you-"

"HOLD IT." A deep, angry voice demanded from behind the duo as walked back down the sidewalk from whence they originally came. "Turn around."

Shuri and Everett froze midstride and gave each other mildly confused glances before turning around to face the man who had stopped them.

Ever defiant and fearless Shuri looked the up and down unimpressed and demanded to know what he wanted. "What do you want? We are busy."

"I've been watching you." The man was tall, easily six foot two inches. He was broadly built with faded 'prison' tattoos along his neck and over his hands. "You seem to have a lot of money to be able to go in and out of every store in the city."

"I was just looking you buffoon!" Shuri shot back angrily. "Look at me? Do you see me carrying any bags or packages?"

"Easy..." Everett cautioned her as he moved his left hand toward his gun concealed under his jacket.

The man didn't appreciate Shuri's attitude and especially disliked her lack of intimidation to his presence. "Nice accent." He commented bitterly. "You know, this country doesn't need anymore people like you."

"People like ME?!" Shuri snapped with righteous anger. "I'm walking around minding my own business! You're the one who-"

"Shuri." Everett cautioned as he put himself between the thug and Shuri herself. "He isn't worth it."

"Worth what?" The man asked as he slipped a gun from behind his coat and pointed it the two of them. "A bullet?"

Shuri stared at the gun and felt her whole body grow cold. Everett didn't blink.

"Look pal, I'm C.I.A." Everett stated calmly and honestly. "I'm going to reach for my I.D. to show-"

"You reach for ANYTHING other than your wallet and I'm going to put a hole through her pretty little face!"

At those words Everett immediately drew his gun and aimed it at the man's chest. "Drop your weapon and get on the ground. NOW."

"You for real?" The man almost laughed at Everett as he looked at the gun. "No, you're going to play by MY rules."

"DROP your weapon. Get on the ground. NOW." Everett repeated with more authority if not all out anger toward the thug.

Without another word the man squeezed the trigger and a loud shot rang out through the streets. Everett ground as he fell to his knees clutching his shoulder. Shuri dropped to the ground beside him and put her hands to his shoulder as well.

"Everett!"

"Now," the man returned his attention to Shuri. "Wallet. Drop it."

Slowly Shuri reached her hand to the Kimoye beads wrapped around her opposite wrist, a movement that the thug didn't notice but Everett did.

In what seemed like a flash Everett raised his arm and opened fire on the thug. Two shots sounded off, both hitting the man in his left and right shoulders, dropping him to the ground on his back in an instant. The gun fell from his limp hand onto the sidewalk beside him.

"I warned you." Everett grumbled as he stood up and walked over to the man with his gun still aimed. He kicked the gun away from the man's hand and pulled his phone from his pocket. "I have to make a call," he stated as he looked at Shuri was just standing up from the ground. "won't be too long."

A police car arrived at the scene and Everett instinctively flashed his badge to the approaching officers and holstered his gun. After telling them of what had happened, how the thug had threatened them with the intent to mug and had opened fire first ensure that the man would be arrested and sent to prison. The fact that the man had shot a government official and threatened the life of a princess guaranteed his sentence to life in prison.

"Come on." Everett insisted as he put an around around Shuri's shoulders to coaxed the somewhat shaken princess into resuming their walk back to the United Nations. "Let's get back before anything else happens."

"But... he shot you!" Shuri whispered as she and Everett hastened their pace from the scene of the would-be crime and back to the United Nations.

"Bulletproof vest." Everett revealed as he pulled open the top two button on his dress shirt under his jacket. The Kevlar vest had done it's job and caught the bullet before it had a chance to enter his shoulder or collarbone. "I learned the hard way in Korea to always wear a vest when on the clock."

"Remind me to make you a vibranium vest when we get back to Wakanda."

"Sure, no problem."

"Everett," Shuri's tone dropped as a sense of guilt washed over her. "are you going to get in trouble because of me?"

"No." He eased her mind quickly. "Once they realized who I was, and more importantly who you are, this incident will be marked as a case of self defense and that guy won't be back out on the streets, ever."

"Everett," Shuri still sounded upset. "I am sorry."

"For what?"

"You were right. There are people who would want to harm me for no reason. If you had not come with me-"

"Don't blame yourself Shuri. You're used to living in a place of peaceful co-existence and tolerance. Nothing could've prepared you for this."

"Perhaps I should place additional security measures at-"

"No." Everett defied quickly with an absolute certainty to his voice. "Don't do that. You can't live your life in fear. You can't assume that everyone wants to hurt you and that every single person you'll ever meet is going to be a threat."

"But you said-"

"I said what I did because I've experienced it first hand in this city. I was young once," he smiled as he spoke to lighten the mood. "and naive. I was mugged and I lost my wallet, my watch and even my car! That's what motivated me to join the Air Force. I wanted to be a stronger person so I could protect myself and so I could protect the people I care about."

"And yet you do not want me to take precautions based on my own experience?"

"It's not that." The duo entered the United Nations building side by side, showing their clearance to security and made their way back down the corridor to the main conference room where T'Challa, Nakia and Okoye were still standing. "I don't want you to see every new person as a thug in waiting or dangerous. I want you to trust your instincts and instill your faith in humanity into those who will come to your institute to learn. There's enough fear and hatred in this world, but not enough understanding. You can teach that."

"You sound so certain of this. Why is that?"

"Because you saved my life. You took in a complete stranger, helped them and did so without hesitating because they were different from you. That's an invaluable lesson that must be taught to everyone who is willing to learn."

"Thank you Everett." Shuri finally relaxed and smiled once again. "It appears that you and I can possibly teach this lesson together."

"Me?"

"Yes. You have demonstrated this same invaluable skill as well. You saved Nakia without even knowing her and you have stood side by side with my brother and trusted him to do the right thing. Perhaps the best way to teach this lesson is through example rather than just telling this lesson through wonderful fairy tales."

"I get the feeling you're right." Everett smiled back as he re-buttoned his shirt and pulled his jacket over to cover the fresh bullet hole that marred the shirt fabric beneath. "And there's your brother."

"Uh, Everett." Shuri turned so her back was T'Challa as she spoke to Everett so T'Challa couldn't see her face. "Can we keep this between us? At least for now?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Everett admitted. "I don't want this incident to accidentally hinder the bridging process between Wakanda and America."

"And I do not want my brother to keep me from coming back to America"

Turning around Shuri greeted T'Challa, Nakia and Okoye as they walked toward the duo.

Everett looked at Okoye nervously and leaned into whisper in Shuri's ear. "And I really don't want to be impaled against a desk!"

Shuri just laughed as T'Challa told her of what had taken place during the meeting, while Shuri and Everett wisely didn't say a word about the incident out on the streets.

_**-The End** _


End file.
